The Shinsengumi Games!
by inkless-pen
Summary: It’s time for the The First Annual Games for the Shinsengumi! Who will go home a winner and who will go home a loser? Read on to find out! No parings, just Shinsengumi brotherly love/hate.
1. Prologue

The Shinsengumi Games!

_It's that time of the year again. Who will go home a winner and who will go home a loser? Read on to find out!_

Gintama is owned by Sorachi, I just like to screw around with the characters.

First Gintama Fanfic, so if the characters are OOC, I am sorry.

Prologue: 

It was a dreary day; gray sky, gray clouds and Vice-Commander Hijikata's gray mood. He was sitting on the floor and resting his elbow on the near-by table. His cup of tea was placed on the table; steam swirled in the air along with the smoke of his cigarette. With focus else where, First Commander Okita, marched in the room, playing a trumpet.

The far from musical notes played from trumpet took Hijikata out of his dream world and right back into reality. After marching around for a couple of seconds -that was how long it took the Vice-Commander to fully take in the sight of Okita walking around playing a trumpet, he shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Hey, not so loud; I want to be herd," After answering in his usual emotionless tone, he continued to play the trumpet.

A quizzical expression passed over Hijikata's face.

"Do I want to know?" he asked again mostly to himself. Just then, Commander Kondo walked through in to the room with his idiotic grin on his gorilla-like face.

"Do you know what today is, Toshi?" Once he asked, his grin got bigger due the anticipation of wanting an answer.

In reply, Hijikata sighed. He dared to ask what was going on. First, Okita - of all people - marching around playing the trumpet (and no death-threat was involved). Second, Kondo being excided over something, wait that practically happens everyday so then only one thing, but still. But after a moment of almost awkward silence, the Commander said.

"The First Annual Games for the Shinsengumi! Or for short FAGS!"

Hijikata jaw dropped. He didn't know what was more moronic, the idea of the "Games", or the fact that Kondo was able to say it with practically a straight face. All he could do in reply was hit his face with the palm of his hand.

_I did not sign up for this? _He though with only the fear of what the rest of the day will hold.

Author's Note:

W-what d-do y-you t-think? Tell me if they were OOC please. I don't know about continuing, so I want your guys though on it. Please tell me what you think!

Reviews will be used to pay for Okita's trumpet lessons.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Gintama is owned by Sorachi.

Thanks for the reviews. I have come up with the whole outline so I am going to continue this epic tale!

Chapter One:

After much persuasion, (and some bribery that included mayo), Hijikata finally agreed to participate in the "Games". All of the Shinsengumi were standing outside of the building, they were crowded around a makeshift stage. The materials of the stage were of random pieces of wood with some cinder-blocks, Hijikata could have sworn he saw a couple justaways filling in some gaps.

The crowd was talking among themselves as Hijikata weaved through to get to the front. Once there, he put a new cigarette in his mouth and took out his mayo shaped lighter and lit it. A couple of minutes had passed, during this time the other men shared mindless chatter with each other, Hijikata just spent his time exhaling smoke. All of a sudden, Okita marched onto the stage, playing his trumpet, horribly. After a couple moments of his ear bleeding playing he stopped and said, in his usual dull tone.

"Welcome everyone on to The First Annual Games for the Shinsengumi! Today you will compete each other in six different games. In each game there will be three final winners, gold, silver, and bronze, they will be announced in the closing ceremony. Understand?"

The crowd nodded in unison.

"Good." With that said Okita walked to the side of the stage and taking center stage, Kondo walked on.

"Now, all of you must be wondering what the grand prize is," He paused, his idiotic grin returned to his face. "Well, I'm not going to tell you!"

All of the men went into uproar, throwing every object that was not tied down.

"Owwwww! Stop you bastards!" The commander ordered at he was being pelted with the random items.

Shouts from the crowd were mostly, "What the hell is it?" and others around the same lines.

Only a couple of minutes later, the men had run out of objects to throw at their commander. After a moment of recovery, Kondo stood up and said with a laugh.

"You think that will break me in to telling you what the prize is! Ha! Just one punch by Otae-san is more painful, but it is the pain of love!" With this his eyes became sparkly, this happened when ever he went on his rants about "his" Otae.

Hijikata just let out a sigh.

"OI!" He shouted, trying to get all of the men's attention. "Just let him speak so we can get this over with."

Most of the men nodded with agreement.

"Thanks, Toshi," The gorilla-faced man said. He grabbed a microphone off of the ground, for some reason it was throw at him. After clearing his throat he spoke into the microphone. "The first game will be an eating contest!"

And here is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews will be used to clean the stage.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The men that decided to compete all sat around a long table; Hijikata and Okita were among them. The commander was doing the refereeing with the help from Yamazaki, who would do all of the tallying in the end.

The table was covered with plates. They held each a stick of dango.

"Oi, why the hell dango?" Asked Hijikata to Okita.

"It was cheaper in bulk."

"Oh." Was all Hijikata could say.

Standing at the end of the table, Kondo started to explain the rules.

"Okay, listen up, who ever clears the most plates in ten minutes wins,"

The men at the tables nodded, the non competitors surrounded the table, patting their comrade's backs and passing bids to one another. Hijikata stared at the plate before him, _I guess I'll just put some mayo on it so it goes down faster_, he thought. He looked over at Okita to see him wearing his cursed red sleeping mask. The Vice-Commander just rolled his eyed and ignored this subordinate.

"All of you ready?!" Kondo shouted; it was less of a question, kind of like when someone asks you "are you awake?" when your eyes are closed. "Begin!"

At that, all of the men grabbed a stick of dango and started to eat with much gusto. All Hijikata did was pull out his travel size bottle of mayo and started to lay it on. 

Once his task was complete, it took the stick and ate the four pieces in one bite. He continued this patterned until he heard Kondo yell, "STOP!" ten minutes later.

Hijikata looked around at the men at the table to see not all of them where there. Some of them had fallen backwards off of their seats and were groaning and moaning on the ground; he noticed there bellies had grown in size. The Vice-Commander then turned to look at Okita, who was resting his head on the table, eyes looked glazed over and drool coming out the side of his mouth.

"Oi," started Hijikata, only to let out a burp, then he began again. "Oi, Okita?" Then he picked up an empty dango stick and poked Okita's head. "You dead?" Okita's gazed turned and he fixed his glazed eyes on the Vice-Commander.

"Look who's talking; you look no better then me," he said, as he raised his head, it wobbled side to side as he gained focus.

Yamazaki walked towards the table and started to tally the plates. Once his was done he nodded to Kondo who then started to announce.

"Nice job all of you, now we don't have to feed you for a couple of days," he said with a laugh. The men that weren't unconscience gave him a dark glare. "Okay, okay," He said, slightly backing away.

"We'll announce the winners at the end. The next Game is a dance contest!"

Of the men that were able to hear what Yamazaki said, pure dread covered there faces.

Thanks for reading! Don't worry there is a lot more! I see about 8 chapters in total, so be prepared and bring your dancing shoes!

Reviews will supply everyone with Tums!

Thanks!


End file.
